The present invention relates to an openwork screen assembly for use in a building construction. The assembly was designed principally for use in suspended ceilings (false ceilings), but the assembly could also find use when positioned vertically, as a wall screen. The assembly is formed of interconnected elongate members, which can be called ribs or blades, with spaces or open cells therebetween, and the assembly comprises a rectangle or square formed by two pairs of parallel, spaced, elongate members. Such assemblies are known, and examples are described in GB No. 1 472 285 and GB No. 8217911. In both these patent specifications, the elongate members form a repeat square pattern, in which larger openings can be formed for, for instance, light fittings. However, problems occur when providing light fittings within the pattern itself, without disturbing the pattern. Narrow beam, vertical lights, such as spot lights or accent lights, can be accommodated easily. However directional lighting is more conveniently suspended below the ceiling; the distance between the elongate members, and the height of the elongate members themselves, does not permit directional lighting to be mounted in or above the suspended ceiling in any convenient manner.